


Of Ferris Wheels and Fairy Floss

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Family Fluff, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook Flufftober, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Lucius surprises Hermione with a night out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Of Ferris Wheels and Fairy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Flufftober fest on facebook. 
> 
> Oct 1 prompt: Ferris wheels

**_Of Ferris Wheels and Fairy Floss_ **

Hermione had long ago stopped trying to understand how the mind of Lucius Malfoy worked. She supposed it was better this way— she no longer questioned his motives or his means. 

Now she questioned things like “how had she gone over five years without knowing Lucius knew how to drive” and “what possessed the French to dub candy floss _barbe à papa_ and why couldn’t she keep a straight face when Lucius said it in that posh accent of his.” 

All of which came about because Lucius had come downstairs in muggle jeans and a pullover, telling her that he had plans for them later that evening. She had taken it in stride, as she did most things, but when she’d kissed Severus goodbye, walked out the front door, and he’d pulled up in a sleek black automobile, she’d stopped dead in her tracks and had to resist drawing her wand and asking who the hell he was and what he’d done with Lucius. 

Lucius had driven them to an autumn fête in a nearby town, sparkling lights reflecting in his blue eyes as she looked on in awe. It had been years and years since she'd last been to a fair. The last time, she supposed, had been the year before she'd left for Hogwarts.  Her parents had taken her every year until then, the three of them going on every ride and eating popcorn and toffee apples until they were sick. It was one of the few times her sugar-aware parents allowed it with such abandon, and she looked forward to it each year. 

She’d told Lucius about it, once. It had been a quiet autumn night, the kind that the world swallowed whole in dying leaves and cool, crisp breezes. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he remembered-- That was the thing about Lucius. He remembered it all. He probably remembered that the candles that night had smelled of lavender and sage, and that her bra had been baby pink, but her knickers had been black. 

“Come on, Princess. I want to see everything.” Lucius was, for all his finery and snobbish ways, a child at heart. He wanted to see and do everything, and tonight Hermione was all too happy to indulge him. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him immediately to the tilt-a-whirl, giggling unabashedly at his face when they stepped off and he realized his hair was unsalvageable. 

She skirted past the House of Mirrors, uncomfortable memories of The Department of Mysteries rearing their ugly heads, but was quickly distracted by the carousel and it’s brightly painted horses. They rode every ride except one. 

“That one is last. It’s tradition,” she told him, and he gave her a small smile. 

“Not all traditions are meant to be kept.” 

“No, but this one is. You’ll see.” 

He’d allowed it, and soon they were sharing a toffee apple, Hermione telling him tales of her escapades as a child. Her eyes grew sad after a while, and Lucius slipped an arm around her. “Do you want to go?” 

“Not yet. We have a few things left to do… It’s tradition.” He arched an eyebrow at her, and she patted his leg. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” 

It was nothing short of a miracle he listened, but when she returned, a paper cone piled high with the spun sugar confection, he was curiously watching a young mother attempting to clean her child’s face of melted chocolate ice cream with a bottle of water and a paper napkin. 

“Thank Merlin for cleaning charms,” he muttered as they left the semi-circle of picnic tables. Hermione laughed, but had to agree it was much easier than muggle means. She smacked his hand away from the candy floss, and he gave her the same reproachful look she’d seen on Draco’s face a hundred times or more. 

“Be patient. I promise it’s worth it,” she whispered as they queued in one last line. Ten minutes later, she was fairly sure he agreed with her. 

Sitting at the top of the ferris wheel, they looked down over the shimmering lights of the fete, sharing the cone between them. 

“As usual, you were right, Princess. This is one tradition that ought not be trifled with.” His eyes swept over the fair laid out beneath them and the glittering stars above them. 

“Thank you for doing this,” she whispered, laying her head against his shoulder. “And I’m glad you agree.” 

“I think we’ll make this a tradition of our own, to honor your parents. Ferris wheels and candy floss.” He offered her his open palm, and she took it, holding tightly as they began their descent. 

“Well… Australians call it fairy floss.” 

Lucius’ lips quirked up into a small smile. “Even better. Ferris wheels and fairy floss.” 

Hermione laid her head against his shoulder, thinking that she may not understand the mind of Lucius Malfoy-- But in his language, it was as good as “I love you.” 


End file.
